Starclan's Mission
by BlackCat0013
Summary: Fallowkit is a young kit in Thuderclan with a terrible loss of her sister. She can feel something calling her. Something beyond her clan. With a prophecy that can change the clans and a measure of friendship, Fallowpaw learns what Starclan really has in store for her and her friends. Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.


Fallowkit blinked opened her deep blue sparkly eyes.

"Mom?" She called into the darkness around her. The retaking smell of death surrounded her.

"Rise and fight warrior, you have been called upon." A shrill meow rang out.

"I'm just a kit!" She exclaimed, "Please!" But no response. Out of the darkness a huge clawed paw scooped up Fallowkit's frail kitten body.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Thunderclan**

Fallowkit woke to her mother's rasping tongue. She saw the bluish fur and dead body of her kin laying beside her. She felt a strong urge to lash out but restrained herself. Violetkit was in a better place now. Her poor sister.

_'We would have been great friends. Two female warriors conquering the evils of the clans. Not even a moon old but already dreaming. If only I communicate my feelings. But meowing was still unfamiliar on my tongue.'_ Fallowkit thought.

She attempted a simple sentence, "Wallebe gez mwah soome fwood?" She meowed.

"What sweetie?" Her mother asked. She shook her head. She turned to her other little sister. Her name was Dandelionkit. She had a yellow colored fur. She was very small.

"Dandie, yuu a-liive?" Fallowkit asked. She nodded. Fallowkit stuck her nuzzle into her fur._ 'Why couldn't I have died instead of poor Violetkit?' _She asked herself.

"Fallowkit? You awake?" A squeaky voice said.

Fallowkit was now six moons old. "Yes, Duskkit." Fallowkit groaned.

"Want to sneak out again?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"Ask Glistenkit. She's awake." Fallowkit said starting to sleep again. Duskkit Bounded to the silver kit sitting by the bramble entrance to the Thunderclan camp. Glistenkit was a fluffy silver cat with bright green eyes. Her tail was a little shorter than average. Duskkit was a russet brown with brown round eyes. She was fluffy but not as fluffy as Glistenkit.

"Not sneaking out again?" A smart mew said. A gray kit with green eyes said sitting there smugly.

"This is our mission, not yours Lacekit." Duskkit growled.

"I'm just saying that the elders were gonna tell us a story. About back when Spiritflaw was a kit!" Lacekit exclaimed.

"Okay..." Duskkit said and they trailed away to her elder's den.

"Ah, are you ready for a story?" Spiritflaw asked. Fallowkit and Dandelionkit were already sitting there, ready.

"Yes." Lacekit said eagerly.

"Okay, well this was back when Bramblestar was leader. Well first you should know I was from the old forest, before the lake. I was a kitty pet back there, but my mom took me to the clans with my other siblings. There was another prophecy, that of course ended in a spirit war. Then when Bramblestar and Squirrelflight died Shootingrain became Shootingstar with her best friend Seastripe as her deputy. Shootingstar and Firepelt then had two daughters, Pondtail and Willowblossom. Shootingstar lived long enough to see them become warriors. Firepelt died shortly afterward. Struck with grief Seastripe was made leader. She appointed the very young Willowblossom as her deputy. Seastar was eventually killed by a Windclan warrior on her ninth life. Willowblossom became Willowstar, with her sister Pondtail at her side as deputy they made Thunderclan a lively place again. Back to the prophecy, everyone in the prophecy died, besides me. We were the best of friends, but most of them had kits. Even Jayfeather found and abandoned kit in the forest and called it his before he died. Halfmoon." Spiritflaw finished. She was very frail. Spiritflaw soon drifted off to sleep. They could slightly hear the apprentices coming back from patrol.

"Flamepaw, want to share a mouse?" Duskkit could hear Redpaw ask.

"Sure, here, this one is the best and the fattest." Flamepaw said. The kits ran out of the elders den and the two apprentices welcomed them.

"Here you go Fallowkit and Duskkit." He said giving them a mouse.

"And a squirrel from you Lacekit and Dandelionkit." Flamepaw dragged a squirrel to them.

"And a shrew for you Glistenkit." He said tossing her a shrew.

"Did you know that Cherrypetal is expecting kits soon?" Redpaw asked Flamepaw.

"No I didn't." He told her.

"We are gonna be apprentices with you soon." Dandelionkit piped up.

"Doubtful." Redpaw said. "Well they will be turning six moons soon." Flamepaw mewed.

"We are six moons." Glistenpaw mewed.

"Yes and we are twelve moons, so in about two moons we will be warriors, they may not be apprentices by then." Redpaw said.

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray please gather around the High Ledge for a clan meeting." Willowstar called.

"Looks like we are becoming warriors earlier than I thought." Redpaw said and bounded off. The kits ran after her and sat by the High Ledge.

"Glistenkit, Fallowkit, Dandelionkit, Duskkit, and Lacekit, it's about time you were made apprentices." Willowstar said.

"Fallowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallowpaw. Your mentor will be Laurelvine. I hope Laurelvine will pass down all she knows on to you." Willowstar said.  
"Laurelvine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spiritflaw and you have shown yourself to be wise and loyal. You will be the mentor of Fallowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fallowpaw." Willowstar said and Fallowpaw touched noses with the white and black cat that was Laurelvine

"Duskkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Sharpclaw. I hope Sharpclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Willowstar said.  
"Sharpclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Stripeslash and you have shown yourself to be determined and a good fighter. You will be the mentor of Duskpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Duskpaw." Willowstar said and Duskpaw touched noses with the black shaggy cat that was Sharpclaw.

"Dandelionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dandelionpaw. Your mentor will be Fernhoney. I hope Fernhoney will pass down all she knows on to you." Willowstar said.  
"Fernhoney, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shinefur and you have shown yourself to be kind and honest. You will be the mentor of Dandelionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dandelionpaw." Willowstar said and Dandelionpaw touched noses with the fluffy golden Fernhoney.

"Lacekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lacepaw. Your mentor will be Pondtail. I hope Pondtail will pass down all she knows on to you." Willowstar said.  
"Pondtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dovewing and you have shown yourself to be loyal and clever. You will be the mentor of Lacepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lacepaw." Willowstar said and Lacepaw touched noses with the blue fluffy deputy, Pondtail.

"Glistenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Glistenpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know on to you." Willowstar said.  
"I am ready to take on an apprentice. I have received excellent training from Lionblaze. I have proven to my clan that I am loyal and fair. I will be the mentor of Glistenpaw, and will pass all my knowledge onto you Glistenpaw." Willowstar said and Glistenpaw touched noses with the tabby dark brown leader. Willowstar.


End file.
